rock bottom
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: What do you do when you hit rock bottom? You go on a road trip with Freddie Benson, that's what.


**Rock Bottom. **

I crumpled to the ground outside Freddie's apartment, the stress of the past few hours finally hitting me. I broke into sobs, horrible memories flooding my brain, making it hard for me to breathe.

Freddie never said a word as he opened his door, he simply wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight as the sobs racked my body, coming hard and fast until I had no more tears left to cry.

Then, Freddie picked me up, and carried me to his room, and tucked me under the blankets.

"Try sleep Sam," Freddie said, pushing my hair out of my face. "I can't promise that everything is going to be better in the morning, but I'll be here in the morning, and we're going to try fix this, 'kay?"

"'Kay.." I mumbled, my eyes fluttered shut against my will. I didn't realize how tired I was.

"I'll always be here Sam," I heard Freddie said before the world went black.

/

"Freddie?" I woke up, sweating and scared out of my mind.

Freddie, who was fast asleep in his desk chair woke with a start, and scrambled to my side.

"Its okay Sam, I'm here," He said, as I began to cry again. I could he wanted to know what happened, but he didn't want to push me. Freddie never pushed me in these matters.

"H-He tried to," I began, barely starting my sentence before I stopped myself.

"Did he touch you?" Freddie looked fiercely protective as he looked into my eyes.

I shook my head. "G-God, I'm such a fucking mess."

"You have every right to be," Freddie said, pulling me into a tight hug again, and rubbing my back in slow circles.

"I've really hit rock bottom this time." I said through my tears.

/

"Close your eyes," Freddie said, taking my hand and tugging me gently towards the elevator.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. "Mama doesn't like surprises!"

"You'll like this one," Freddie reassured me. I swear, he was grinning.

A few minutes later, Freddie told me to open my eyes.

In front of me was his red truck, all packed up, ready for a road trip.

"What's this about?" I asked. What the heck was the nub up to?

"This is the Freddie Benson cure for when you hit rock bottom," He explained. "We're going on a road trip."

"To where?"

Freddie shrugged. "Anywhere. Just as long as its not Seattle."

I got into Freddie's truck, and I realized just then just how fantastic a friend that nub was, and how lucky I was too have him.

/

"Where are we?" Freddie inquired, seeing as I had the map.

"Not a clue," I said through a mouthful of beef jerky.

"Thanks Sam, helpful." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Give me that,"

I handed him the map, which he looked at in confusion.

"Um.. I think we should.."

I grabbed the map out of his hand. "Like you said, we can go anywhere, so screw the map. Just go wherever the road takes us."

Freddie grinned. "Fair enough,"

I threw the map in the back, Freddie sped up, and we drove down the interstate, not a clue where we were headed.

/

As soon as I saw the sign for the beach, I made Freddie turn down the road. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been to the beach.

"We don't have bathing suits Sam," Freddie protested as I dragged him towards the water.

"So?" I shrugged. "You afraid of getting your clothes wet or something Freddork?"

And with that jibe, Freddie ran for the water.

We both dived in, the water icy cold for June.

As I splashed the nub, the memory of yesterday didn't go away altogether, but it was pushed as far back in my mind as I could push it.

/

We pulled up at the motel, still wet from our trip to the beach.

"We've only got one room left," The receptionist said apologetically.

I shrugged. "We'll take it."

I grabbed the keys, and Freddie grabbed our bags, and we found our motel room. As I walked in, I realized why the receptionist had been so apologetic.

There was only one bed.

"We've shared a bed before," I turned to my best friend.

"Yeah, when we were six." Freddie pointed out, setting out bags on the floor.

"Suck it up nub," I grinned at him. "Unless you wanna sleep in the bathtub, 'cause I wont stop you. Mama likes to have a bed to herself."

"Like you said," Freddie said, grabbing his pyjamas out of his bag. "We've shared a bed before."

/

Later, as we lay in the darkness staring a the ceiling, I spoke up.

"Thanks Freddie."

"For what?"

"For everything," I turned on my side to look at him. "For being there when I needed you most. Heck, for always being there for me, when most people haven't."

_Namely Carly. _I added in my head. Carly had stopped being there for a long time again. Seems a best friend from a bad part of town, with not the best of life's didn't do much for her image.

"What are friends for?" Freddie replied.

I shifted a bit closer to him. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

/

The rain was pouring down now, but I didn't care. I spun around, soaked to the skin. I was wearing a white shirt, and we all know what happens when white shirts get wet, but honestly, I couldn't give less of a fuck.

"C'mon Freddie," I waved him over. He was huddled in the car.

"I'd rather not get sick, thanks." he replied.

"Sometimes, you just gotta dance in the rain, Freddork." I said, approaching the car.

"Do we have to do this the hard way, or will you come out willingly?"

Freddie looked like he was weighing out his options.

"I'll come willingly." He said after a pause.

"Good boy." I teased.

"Oh, ha-ha Sam." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Do we have to dance?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

I gave him my best glare. Did he really have to question that, at eighteen years of age?

"Okay, Okay, I'll dance!" Freddie took my head, and proceeded to waltz around the carpark with me.

A few minutes later, we were cold, and dying of laughter.

"I love you," Freddie blurted suddenly.

"W-what?" I looked at him oddly.

"Oh shit," He said, his eyes wide in shock. "I mean, I uh, I like, I meant to say-"

I cut him of by pressing a finger to his lips. "You love me?"

Freddie nodded, and moved my finger away. "I think I always have."

"What about-"

He stopped me before I could go on. "Don't mention her."

I laughed manically. "This is awkward."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Freddie turned away. "I've ruined everything."

He started to walk to the car before I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"How can you ruin anything," I began. "When I, I love you too?"

With that, I pressed a light kiss to his lips. I tried not to think about the fact the last guy I kissed tried to fucking rape me, and instead lost myself in Freddie.

He didn't push for more as we broke apart. He didn't even kiss me again, he hugged me.

This time, I didn't cry, because I knew I wasn't at rock bottom anymore. I was on my way up, and I knew I could do it with Freddie by my side.

Freddie Benson was my cure, and I was never letting him go.

/

**Authors Note: **I don't really have anything to say, besides I'm not _too_ sure about this? But, I've been working on it for ages, so yeah. Review, and let me know what you think? T'would be much appreciated!


End file.
